It is known that musical compositions include a combination of audio signals from various musical instruments, including but not limited to guitars, microphones, drums, and the like. Musicians conduct rehearsals to improve and perfect their sound. Unfortunately, these rehearsals can be relatively loud and may be considered audibly intrusive by others, such as, for example, neighboring residences and businesses. Accordingly, rehearsals can be conducted “silently,” through headphones. However, existing apparatuses for conducting “silent” rehearsals through headphones do not allow individual musicians to independently modify his/her own audio input, independent of the audio input to the other musicians and to allow such independently modified audio signals to be communicated wirelessly in a flexible and secure manner.
In addition, it is increasingly common for musicians and their producers to be located long distances from one another (e.g., in different cities or states). Unfortunately, prior art methods for allowing such musicians to rehearse and/or such producers to produce require the individuals to be within the same location. Stated another way, prior art methods do not allow individuals to rehearse and/or record remotely, e.g., over long distances, while maintaining high-quality sound, secure wireless transmissions, individual control over assigned audio channels, and a significant expandability of the number of audio inputs.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.